zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:94.225.201.239
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IBarryW page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kgs88error (Talk) 16:27, February 10, 2011 Talk archive 'Conversation 1' Please stop creating categories like "Tough fighter (Headless)" when categories like "Headless" already exist. If you think the categories need to be renamed, you can start a discussion post, but please stop creating duplicate categories. I created the categories and I named them as such because in the game, they are referred to as "Normal", "Tiny", "Large", "Headless", and "Garden" zombies. The "Tough Fighter" is just the description. Notbryant 00:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) "Sorry I was changing the categories because I thought that the names where the description, my mistake" Jens Ingels 21:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Conversation 2: Hi! Thanks for your helping edits! I just wondered how did you get the lumberjack photo. You are using a jailbroken device, am I right? can you get the other minion's picture with transparent background? It would be great Kgs88error 23:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No am using the file that I found on your talk page. I opent it in photoshop and put the parts together. For the moment I still play jailbroke free ;) And yes I was plan to add more minions pictures. Jens Ingels 23:30, January 21, 2011 (UTC) all right, keep up the good work :) I also noticed you changed the rarity groups at spoils. it's ok but i think 'unique' should go to banners and rusty fragment only, because they are limited, you can win only 1 banner / enemy and 3 fragment in the whole game (i think) what do you think? and by the way if you want to send me a message please go to my talk page and click 'leave message' there. in that way i'll be notified that i have a new message. Kgs88error I used the information from the note files. Fragments drop in rarity when you fight an higher enemy. Look to the enemy files: Bonus Gold Insta-Plow Insta-Harvest Red Gift Box Green Gift Box Yellow Gift Box Insta-Grow Insta-Hunger Teddy Bear Rusty Fragment Brain Farmer Banner So as you see there 4 categories. Gold is the only common file in the game. Jens Ingels 23:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah i have those *.plist files or what. i edited the spoil list with the information contained in this file. i never won a 'gallows' from the pirates, i only know it's a spoil, because it's written in this file. some retard contributors always delete the aliens' spoils, i think they never get those items so they don't wanna accept their existence... but not this was my question. i wanted to mark those spoils, which are limited: banners, and fragments Kgs88error 00:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You need to invade a lot to get gallows. I have 3 or 4 and still no banner : / I will try to check the alien drops and when they get removed roleback it. Maybe make an kopie so they easy can put back in when the roleback isn't possible true edites. Maybe give them another color or someting Conversation 3: Talk page Man, it's really hard to communicate with you. I'm gonna ask you again: If you have something to say ME leave it on MY talk page. User talk:Kgs88error You are using your talk page as a blog or something very weird. There is a big blog button next to the talk page. Just use them properly and both of our lives will be easier. And second: I did Not received any of your opinions about changing the rarity of the non-unique items Kgs88error 07:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I sure you gonna get used to this wiki. Some tips, which can be helpful: if you not sure if a content is 100% true, and need to be verified, just put a template there: 'verification needed' between { } these symbols. Link any possible things with the 'add link' button: like brains, green zombies, pirates and so on. if the link points to a category, write 'Category:' before it. About the buddy kit: As i understood you want to create zombie which parts (head, hair, clothes...) can be swapped? I think i did not understand what are you going to do Kgs88error 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Conversation 4: editing and buddykit Kgs88error 12:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I think this coloring, and having plus 4 categories, is little too complicated. Also uncommon an rare means the same thing. I suggest changing them to rare and very rare. I'll go ahead and make some edits. Check them and tell me your opinion. Kgs88error 13:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i checked the file, and i think everything is ok now with gold, you can see i edited the ninjas page that there's no bonus gold there, just before your message. i know the two words are not the same. but i asked your opinion about using rare and very rare. they point out the big difference in between them. i also think you are not using english very often in your life, so it's an advice from me too i checked the file, and i think everything is ok now with gold, you can see i edited the ninjas page that there's no bonus gold there, just before your message. i know the two words are not the same. but i asked your opinion about using rare and very rare. they point out the big difference in between them. i also think you are not using english very often in your life, so it's an advice from me too Edit: ok, go on with the 2 brain thing, i did not know that is possible, and it's not in the file Kgs88error 14:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ok! i'm helping you with the edits i think i mentioned it in separate spots. same with the 2 brains. and what about your buddykit project? what do you wanna do with it? Kgs88error 14:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i can prove there are no ista plows and harvests spoils at robots stage. i invaded them 78 times (i know from zombie stats) got the banner, 3 broken tractor, 10 toxic drum and like 30-40 fence. i think there are no errors in the files. when did you get bonus gold from ninjas last time? can you remember? because i think the last update changed those things. p.s. the correct use of the verification template is this: verification needed (between this) and not Template:verification needed Kgs88error 14:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) no, i think it's okay if that template stays there. it attracts attention :) you played many invasions i guess, it's good to have a contributor like that. my invading tactic is this: i bought the zombie farmer head (-25% hunger time) and i have 14+16 combined zombies. 2 of them are imp zombies. i have 14 zombies + the 2 imp zombie. this is team 1. and team 2 is the other 14 zombies and the same 2 imp zombies. the imp zombies are used as mini buddies, so their low hunger level means nothing:) with this in every two hour i can invade with about 80% hunger. which level are you on? can you invade the aliens? can you beat them without losses? Kgs88error 15:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) missing informations i see you put templates to the stats with '?' signs. how are you going to verify them? when i created those pages i came up this problem too. there's no way to tell those values exactly. so the verification is impossible. having a 'verification needed' sign next to something that can't be verified is...well pointless. i have no idea what to do with those missing stats. maybe change it to text. for example: speed: 1-2 means slow, 3-5 average, 5-7 fast, 7+ very fast...and so on. we can discuss it, i think we are the only 'active' members of this page. (Notbryant - he was the only admin before me - seems to be on vacation or i don't know :) if you have any idea with the '?'s tell me. Also, i was a little maximalist when i created/edited this wiki, i put everything in this site what i can. so i think i run into the same problems that you HAVE or you WILL run into. So feel free to ask anything before editing, maybe i can tell you my experiences. +EDIT: almost forgot one more thing: please take a look on McDonnell's and CorporateVille's gold and bonus gold loot. I do not invade them, i only invade robots now. Please correct the gold stats if you can. Kgs88error 17:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) If you can manage to get those missing enemy stats from Tim, that would be awesome :) Man, i didn't even think about this solution. Kgs88error 18:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) i have to say i'm pretty impressed about your work. nice job! it looks like the xmas edition Old McDonnell's farm started to grow out it's limits. What about to create a new page for it? And it will be listed as an enemy and a limited stuff category. Limited items category is already exists. It's time to change it's name. Kgs88error 21:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) please help me with the minion and the little old mcDonnell head on the christmas old McDonnell's Farm page. I don't know how to paste them correctly. If you are ready with that. i'm going to delete the christmas content from the normal old mcdonnell page. EDIT: It's completed. invasion guide is started to grow bigger. i want to move the 'strategy' from all the enemies there. and just leave a link at the enemy's page. update 0.83 is out. I'm gonna start updating the wiki. can you get the game files somehow, like we have version 0.82 files? a new boost item is included, i want to have the informations about it. and last: please watch your english, mostly i don't understand the half of your sentences. and people who came here want to read proper english. it's a disadvantage if people can't read this wiki... Kgs88error 12:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- My Kgs88error account is blocked. I don't know why, but i cant use it for half year... i've already sent a message to Notbryant to unblock me... I hop he'll solve this problem, but now you can message me here: User talk:10.7.10.169 I've edited the enemies. Check them and tell me if you like it. The pictures: i think it's complicated to me, i let you to finish them :) And the invasion voucher: i wanted the game files to see which enemy can drop that item as a spoil. I don't know yet if it is a spoil or not. I've created it's page: Invasion Voucher . And i noticed the sell price depends on your level. Mine sells for 18,000 gold. I'm level 31. Somebody told me his voucher costs 20,000 gold. And your voucher is 16,000. I think it is +2000 after every new enemy unlocked Kgs88error / 16:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) sounds, series nav. template, etc I left a message at Notbryant page, and i've contacted with Wikia Staff. I hope somebody will help unblock me. I think Notbryant is busy right now i'm sure he'll be back soon. I'm pissed off with this blocking. I was about to create a blog about upcoming enemies, zombies, and stuff, and anybody could leave his ideas there as a comment... Sometimes i use code view, but i don't know what things can i create with it. I was thinking to add series nav template (the prev/next buttons) to various pages, we can discuss which pages should have it. Maybe zombies, abilities, and mutations... sometimes i just want to scroll through them, and it's little annoying to close page, open page, close page... and so on I cant help you with the sound question. I don't know how it works. I'm gonna check them in the future. And last: the 0.83 update seems to have a bug with the mausoleum, or with hunger. My zombies in the mausoleum won't get hungrier. It slows me waaaay down. Do you have this bug too? EDIT: hmm it seems i'm unblocked now. very strange thing going on here... but i can finally make edits again! Kgs88error 22:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) new look new logo, new style, new homepage. ...so what do you think? :) and i created a template: Template:Major Edit. for really messed-up sites. (like combination zombies, invasion guide) do you have any ideas for new templates? Kgs88error 20:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) check this site: Combine OverWiki it kicks ass. the homepage is great, and there are many good looking templates. i don't know how to make a homepage like this. it is a table isn't it? we should make that 'main categories' too with pictures. or a 'market browser' with the plants, zombies, functional, decor, trees.. etc. also with pictures. can you make a table like that? Kgs88error 16:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) i'm working on the homepage. what categories should we put there? i put 16 but feel free to come up with new categories, or remove which is not necessary. tell me what would you like. and you can make pictures for it if you want. and please go on with the audio project! Kgs88error 17:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) as you can see the categories that you mentioned are already there. i think some of them is not needed although. 'farm size', 'ground' and 'convert' are so small pages. they need more text, or put together with something similar, i'll think about this. please let me finish the home page. you were right it takes long time to make. and if you think something should changed let me know, and let me edit the problem. and if you have ideas how should those category pictures look like just post one or two in your next message. and they should fit in this brown-orange-yellow look. (one more thing: the links are remained blue. i tried with brownish or yellowish links but they werent look good) can I ask why are you making full-size pictures from thumbnail pictures? like chivalry. why is it better? if it's better, why don't you change all the abilities pictures? Kgs88error 20:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) upcoming giant edits i decided to make some giant edits/moving/merging. but i must talk with you before it. 1: Basic Gameplay should like this: *plowing: plow, plant, harvest and wilt should create a new page called 'Farm' together with farm size and ground type. we will leave a link at basic gameplay *planting: same as above *harvesting: same as above *wilting: same as above *market: can stay there (or we can make a market page, and have a link here) *items: can stay there *life force: can stay there *level: can stay *saving: can stay *game center: can stay *time: lave a link and create a page with: time,day,night,rain/snow *tools: multi tool, move, rotate, plant, delete: new EDIT:I've noticed just NOW that there is a basic gameplay page and a basic gameplay category page 2: new page: Farm (all it's content is already exists) *plowing *planting *harvesting *wilting *farm size *ground type *(plus farmer and farmer heads maybe) 3: new page: Currency. (not sure about the look of it, because we have problems with brain page already) *Gold *Brains *In-app purchases 4: new page: Bugs *Main menu/loading crashes *In-farm bugs (overlapping textures, freeze of the farmer etc) *Invasion bugs (5. maybe if we have more visitors: advanced talk page, forum or some kind of communication opportunity) what do you think? Kgs88error 15:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Waiting for your response Kgs88error 21:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ok so you checked it, i'm on my iPhone now we can talk at the weekend that's fine. I think i know sy who just started the game i'll ask her to make pictures. But i have some ideas about changing something in invasion guide. I will present it at the weekend too Kgs88error 21:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) All the pictures (except the zombies) are form the app folder that Notbyrant sent via filesharing. They are png pictures and i edited with photoshop. They are just got shrinked, you cant have better quality than that. I gonna have the new folder of the new version, we have to add 11 new items (and i wont purchase them with brains, you can bet) 3 new quest and one new zombie. When i have the folder im gonna sent it to you. (and you cant jailbreak your device if you are using ios 4.0.1 or newer i think) and invasion guide: the combination table looks little ... strange. It can be a simple text of the order of the zombies. And it is not necessery to have the mutations after every single zombie. The mutations should be at the top presenting: xy type zombie should have xyz mutations, for example garden type zombie needs all the life boosters he can have, cuz he must be strong to stand the throwing attacks, power is not needed for him. And use 5 mutation on any non- headless all the time. Im gonna write this down nice and send to you at the weekend. I have so many things to add to the site, the update is also came out, i can't wait to get myself in front of my pc! Many many ideas are in my mind I've edited many things. all the new stuff is uploaded, just without the pictures. cupid zombie category is solved. i've created 'Farm ' category page and updated Zombies and Basic Gameplay . I'm too tired to create the Currency category page. and i put some tips to mutations page, and now we can reduce many multiple informations from invasion guide. and please check the random trivia template at the main page. it will show a new fact every time you open the main page. if you have more facts/trivia/ideas to add tell me and i can insert it into the template. Kgs88error 00:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) added i have uploaded zombie salesman, gifting, and edited daily surprise! currency category is also complete. i have renamed some categories (like Small zombies to Small Zombies, to find everything easier) how about your minion and boss pictures? are you working with them? they will give a good look to enemies pages. i think it's now time to put more text to many pages, some pages (for example green zombies) only have 1-2 sentences. Kgs88error 13:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) It's easy to guess which mutations to choose, and they are mentioned at the mutations page, i just did not put a link there. the whole invasion guide is so messed-up, it needs correct text, not just a bunch of "hungry=1 ? Yes/No" and this stuff. All its text is from various unknown contributors in a messed up order, some of them are even not fit the guideline requirements. your table was looking bad, it was not readable, or understandable. My table is shit, i know. i just thinking of it is not necessary. well maybe for the aliens. aliens are quite new and hard. so it can have a tip for order. but please do not include mutations after every single zombie. here is your version: Improve it, and make a nice look for it. now it doesn't fit in the page. Kgs88error 21:53, February 4, 2011 (UTC) pictures thanx for the new pic, but why are you cut out the end of the farmhand's fork? and a wiki tip:if you wish to update your picture you and do that go here: http://zombiefarm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jens_Ingels select your picture (File:picture name.png) and click 'Upload a new version of this file' Kgs88error 22:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) What about a table for all the enemies? Maybe with colors as background? How does it look? Farmhand |- | style="width: 100px; "|'Chance': |90% |- |'Life:' |4 |- |'Power': |2 |- |'Speed': |1 |- |'Attack': |Poke |} Kgs88error 23:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) By the way, we can change zombies to this! Stats: it can have 'stars' instead of numbers, like in the game. not yet received the folder but i'm gonna get it a few days. Kgs88error 23:21, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Cupid zombie Do you know how to get it? Are you going to get him? If yes, please take a screensot from him in the stats screen!Kgs88error 00:37, February 5, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Good luck with those missing 5 brains! i don't know yet if i'm gonna do those quests or not... About the stars: the number will stay there of course, the real problem is: how to have the overlapping stars, it's not a god solution to have a picture for every different numbers. i decided to create separate pages for all the achievements. and after that, for the quests. 'cuz it's hard to find what you are looking for. have any problems with that? Kgs88error 12:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) zombie info i have created this template: Template:ZombieInfo see with a garden zombie: User:Kgs88error#My ZombieInfo template project Kgs88error 22:28, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ...read did you read my last message? i've created a template for all that info, class type, ability and many more infos on a zombie page. why are you sending me this message: "think it's beter to add his abilities to there page. Many noobs still don't know what abilities every zombie has." Do you check 'Recent wiki activity' sometimes? you can see there i'm working hard on many things. did you even realized that i made a new achievement template and achievement pages? i don't want to be rude, but you seems to give a shit about all this thing i made. Kgs88error 13:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) what is 'fell pages'? my template is not finished? which template are you talking about? achievements or zombieinfo? i need some more picture for achievements. but a wiki page isn't meant for ipod-viewing. many thing is in an incorrect layout when watching it on ipod/phone. some thing you can't have correct on both phone or pc. i thought when you have time to edit your user page means you have time, that's why i send my last message. because i saw you are quite active. anyway if you are short in time i can understand that, so i'm gonna wait more in the future. i know you can add the 3rd valentine quests name, it's now just VQ3. please edit that if you can. i'm not there yet. Kgs88error 14:14, February 6, 2011 (UTC) quests thx for the edit! but can you add the +XP amount? also as i told you, i'm thinking to create separate pages for quest or bunch of quests. i don't know yet which is better. or how should i categorize them. sort them by levels, or it's icon, or given xp, or sort them by 2 or 3. have an idea? Kgs88error 15:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) you can also start a blog. where people can leave comments for you. what is wrong with zombieinfo? please describe it maybe i can improve it. you can answer my questions in the next week, i won't be here until thursday or friday. Kgs88error 16:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) i'm back and i'm trying to answer all of your messages. random trivia: i will add your pirate tip. i created that template in a rush, so many thing can go there. if you have any new ideas, tell me. your pictures: they are awesome, but there are some 'black spots' that need to be removed (for example: behind farmhand's hat). and the lumberjack's beard is missing a little piece. please check them very carefully yellow or special zombie: i named it special, but i explained everything there. your valentine quest edit: it's good to have that, but we need the given xp from the third quest too. anyway i'm gonna separate the quests as i mentioned, if you have any ideas about HOW, tell me now gray zombie: what is that? i saw you put it at daily surprise page, but no link and no explanations. so it's just half work. if you want to add something add it in 100% but not just the half of it. and please tell me more about gray zombies... i never head anything about them level page is hard to find: how many people said that? i think it's pretty easy to find, if this will be a problem in the future i'll think about doing something daily surprise: what is wrong with it? major updates? what is your plan? bug category: i thought i would be a good idea...but now i think it's not. nobody is searching for bugs or glitches, and every update has their own bug list, and since we cant collect the early versions' bugs... but you can collect them in your site if you want now i'm gonna edit many stuff, i have the last achievement pictures. +EDIT: losing messages in invasions. the boss will say something when you lose. i collected these so far: McDonnell: e-i e-i owned Lawyers: You're fired! pirates: Arrrrrrrrr! ninjas: Roll Hax! ninjas 2: Go ninja, go ninja, GO! robots: error 404 zombies not found robots2: 1337 robots3: PC LOAD LETTER robots4: Domo Arigato EDIT: spring: Cowabunga! spring: Hang loose! if you see one please write it down correctly Kgs88error 17:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I see! Do you want to keep the name: gray? it can be: blank zombies or colorless zombie white zombies, but it can be gray zombies of course. i think colorless is good. you have got only one of them? can you sent me a screenshot? video capture: good idea, if somebody show a good video and wants to upload here, that is OK if you want you can create a bug page, but please watch your grammar, i always check your work and edit if there are mistakes in them but it's getting tedious. i don't mean it in bad a way. what spoiler are you talking about? the files of version 0.84? i got them, but they are corrupted, so i cant open the pictures, i need a little more time to get them EDIT: i cant understand this: In the zombie view order in an invasion, cupid will come before the other garden types. can you explain it? Kgs88error 16:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) 1:random trivia: thanx again, it's corrected now 2:i used 8 mini zombies to lose invasions (because i needed The Biggest Loser achievement picture) now i'm on my way to the aliens, i have 5 banners, i will lose some more invasions until i reach level 36:) 3:i already edited it but i will change it back to 'Gray' 4:i found a way to jailbreak my device, with a little help i will do it next week 5: you are talking about a "please correct grammar" or something like that template box? i try to make one! 6: spoiler: same, i will try to make this 8: ok, that info will be there currently i'm working on quests, Zombie Harvesting Quests, Farm Photography, Harvesting Quests, Plowing Quests i know you told me to do it by levels, but i find this way more easier. any ideas to add here? Kgs88error 19:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Improve Template is ready Template:Improve use when you need it Kgs88error 21:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC)